Baiser Accidentel
by KillShimy
Summary: Titre pourri & résumé pourri. Ibuki embrasse Manabe par accident et cherche à savoir ce que le défenseur ressent pour lui.


**Bien le bonjour/bonsoir ! Vu comme j'ai été indisponible pendant une semaine, j'ai écrit ce One-Shot mettant en scène un couple de IEGalaxy : Manabe x Ibuki ! Ils sont mignons ensemble:-D**

**Bonne lecture !:-D**

Il était environ six heures du matin. Le soleil se levait et déployait ses rayons de lumière sur la ville. Les membres de l'équipe de football Shinsei Inazuma Japan dormaient à cette heure-ci. Tous, sauf un. C'était nul autre que le gardien de but Ibuki Munemasa, qui était en train de faire un jogging au alentour du bâtiment. L'ancien joueur de basket se levait très tôt afin de s'entraîner pendant environ deux heures avant de rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger.

L'air doux et frais du matin lui caressait le visage. C'était pour ça qu'il aimait s'entraîner le matin : il était tranquille, la température était très agréable et au moins, il était sûr que personne ne le dérangerait.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Il ne remarqua pas la personne (qui elle non plus ne l'avait pas remarqué) juste devant lui et il avait glissé et était tombé en avant. Ibuki, au lieu de sentir le sol froid et dur, est tombé sur quelque chose de plus chaud et moelleux. Il entendit un gémissement, et il ouvrit les yeux.

Il était tombé sur quelqu'un.

Il reconnut les cheveux couleur lavande.

Il vit les lunettes.

Il vit le livre au sol.

« Ma... Manabe ? » fit Ibuki, extrêmement surpris. Il ne pensait vraiment pas tomber sur Manabe Jinichirou à six heures du matin !

Manabe ouvrit délicatement les paupières et il fut également surpris. Lui non plus ne pensait pas tomber sur le gardien de but de l'équipe Shinsei Inazuma Japan !

« Est-ce que ça va ? » questionna le gardien de but. « Tu es tout rouge. »

« Hein ? Mais je ne rougis pas ! » répondit Manabe d'un ton très peu convaincant. La position dans laquelle ils étaient était très... embarrassante : en effet, Manabe était allongé sur le dos et Ibuki était à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Mais le pire, c'est que leurs visages étaient proches, et que leurs nez se touchaient. Chacun sentait le souffle de l'autre.

« P... pousse-toi... » fit Manabe de plus en plus rouge.

« Non... toi pousse-toi... » répondit Ibuki, qui devenait rapidement rouge.

« Mais c'est toi qui... »

« Non... »

« Je... »

« Tu... »

Les yeux couleur violet du gardien de but étaient plongés dans les yeux couleur beige du défenseur. Ils ne parlaient plus, trop occupés à se regarder. Puis Ibuki rapprochait son visage tandis que Manabe se laissait faire, les yeux mis-clos. Et finalement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Tous deux avaient fermés les yeux. Ils avaient oublié qu'ils étaient dehors, au sol : ils étaient dans leur monde. Un monde de plaisir et de chaleur intense. Ce n'était qu'un petit baiser timide au début, mais ce baiser s'intensifia. La langue d'Ibuki demanda à entrer

dans la cavité buccale de Manabe afin de rejoindre sa compagne. Le jeune homme à lunettes était réticent au début, mais commença de suite une bataille de langue. C'était magique.

Les deux se séparèrent afin de reprendre leur respiration. Juste après cela, Ibuki se rendait compte de son action et se releva immédiatement sous les yeux confus du défenseur.

« Je... je suis désolé... je... » bégaya-t-il avant de s'enfuir en courant vers on-ne-sait-où. Manabe, lui, s'était redressé et il était perdu dans le labyrinthe de ses pensées. Pourquoi le gardien de but l'avait il embrassé ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire ? Et surtout : quel était à présent ce sentiment de chaleur présent en lui ? Le jeune homme à lunettes porta doucement ses doigts à ses lèvres. Celles d'Ibuki était douces et délicates. Qu'auraient fait ces lèvres si elles avaient étaient plus loin ? Cette pensée rendit tout rouge le défenseur à terre.

« Quel pervers je suis... » se plaignit Manabe en ramassant son livre au sol et en empruntant le chemin menant jusqu'à sa chambre. Dés qu'il y arriva, il posa son livre sur le bureau et tomba à plat ventre sur son lit. Il prit l'oreiller situé juste devant lui, enfouit sa tête dedans en poussant un long soupir puis s'endormit avec le brouhaha de ses questions.

Huit heures du matin. Tous les joueurs étaient dans la salle à manger. Ils parlaient de choses et d'autres, mais seul Manabe manquait à l'appel, ce qui inquiéta légèrement Minaho Kazuto.

« Dîtes. » commença-t-il en scrutant la salle. « Vous avez pas vu Manabe ? ».

Ibuki arrêta de manger dès qu'il entendit le nom ''Manabe''.

« Je l'ai pas vu. » répondit Sakura Nozaki. « Peut-être qu'il dort toujours. »

« En tout cas, l'entraînement ne va pas tarder à commencer ! » fit Tenma Matsukaze qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Ibuki, pourrais-tu aller le chercher, **s'il-te-plaît**. » continua Shindou Takuto en posant ses yeux sur le gardien de but. Son regard plutôt glacial fit déglutir l'ancien joueur de basket. Pourquoi lui ?

« D'accord. » murmura-t-il en se levant de table et en rendant son regard au pianiste qui ne broncha pas. Il monta des escaliers à un rythme rapide (sous le regard de Shindou) puis, arrivé en haut, il avança à son propre rythme. En marchant, il se remémora du baiser ''accidentel'' qu'ils avaient échangé lui et Manabe. Les lèvres du jeune homme à lunettes étaient douces et délicieuses à embrasser. Il lui semblait même avoir capté un goût de framboise durant leur baiser. Ibuki chassa vite ces pensées ''parasites'' en secouant la tête, et il arriva devant la chambre de Manabe.

« Manabe ? » questionna le gardien de but en avançant le doigt, puis donna de légers petits coups contre le bois.

Pas de réponse.

Ibuki ouvrit donc la porte qui émit un léger grincement et entra dans la chambre. Il vit le défenseur allongé sur le lit. Il était roulé en boule sur le côté gauche et serrait contre lui un coussin blanc. Il remarqua que Manabe n'avait pas du tout enlevé ses lunettes.

« Manabe ? Réveille-toi. » chuchota l'ancien joueur de basket en secouant légèrement le défenseur, mais celui-ci, au lieu de se réveiller, roula sur le côté et abandonna le coussin pour attraper Ibuki et l'entraîner sur le lit. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son visage contre son ventre. Le pauvre gardien de but ne pouvait rien faire, à part rougir comme une tomate.

« Merde... » jura-t-il intérieurement. Il essaya de se défaire de Manabe, mais celui-ci avait une forte poigne et ne laissait pas Ibuki partir (inconsciemment). Au contraire, il resserra plus fort Ibuki contre lui. L'ancien joueur de basket avait du mal à respirer, et renonça finalement. Il se laissa donc faire, et réfléchit à une solution pour sortir de là.

« Mmmmh... Ibuki... »

Ibuki reporta soudainement son attention sur le défenseur. Venait-il de dire son prénom ?

« Ma...Manabe... ? » hésita à dire Ibuki.

« Ibuki... je... »

Le gardien de but, curieux à présent, se pencha vers le visage du jeune homme à lunettes.

« Manabe... »

« Je... je t'aime... »

La réaction d'Ibuki fut d'ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson rouge. Ses globes oculaires auraient juré de sortir de leur orbite. Manabe... l'aimait ? Non, il doit halluciner. Quelqu'un avait mit de l'héroïne dans son assiette ou quoi ?! C'est impossible que le défenseur puisse l'aimer ! En aucun cas il n'avait sentit son regard se poser sur lui. C'était... impossible ! Juste impossible !

« Impossible impossible impossible impossible... » se répéta Ibuki en tirant sur ses cheveux. Soudain, il sentit que Manabe commençait à remuer et, posant ses yeux sur lui, il vit qu'il les paupières du défenseur s'ouvrir délicatement.

« Quel heure est-il ? » demanda le jeune homme à lunettes en se frottant les yeux.

« Euh... euh... il est... » bégaya Ibuki, ignorant ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Quand Manabe commençait à vraiment se réveiller, il vit qu'il était **extrêmement **près du gardien de but et, celui-ci, était rouge écarlate. Soudainement, il se redressa et s'écarta, mais Ibuki lui prit le poignet, gagnant un cri faible du défenseur, et le plaqua contre le lit.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans la même situation que deux heures plus tôt, sauf que Manabe avait les poignets prisonniers, et ils étaient sur un lit.

« Il... il n'était pas du tout prévu à 100% que tu sois dans ma chambre ! » s'exclama le jeune homme à lunettes. Ibuki ne lui répondit pas, mais regarda Manabe droit dans les yeux.

« Manabe. » commença-t-il. « Est-ce que tu m'aimes? »

Manabe ne répondit pas. Il le regardait avec de grands yeux et devint écarlate. Il commença à se débattre légèrement et à tenter de libérer ses poignets, mais ses efforts furent vain. Il ne peut que tourner la tête vers la droite, tentant de quitter le regard que lui lançait le gardien de but.

« Manabe. » reprit l'ancien joueur de basket, plus sûr de lui. « Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Le défenseur ferma frénétiquement les yeux, ne voulant plus sentir le regard de l'autre sur lui davantage. Ibuki ne renonçait pas. Il voulait absolument la réponse à cette question.

« Manabe... »

« …. oui... »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais perceptible pour le gardien de but qui desserra un peu les poignets de Manabe.

« Oui... je t'aime... à 95% » répondit le jeune homme à lunettes en ouvrant lentement les yeux. « Au début…. C'était seulement à 5% parce-que tu étais assez beau... mais après t'avoir regardé davantage... le pourcentage a commencé à augmenter... jusqu'à ce matin où tu m'as embrassé... ''accidentellement'' »

« Et les 5% restants ? »

Manabe hésitait à répondre, mais il prit son courage à deux main et répondit :

« Si tu m'aimes également... alors l'amour que j'ai pour toi sera à 100% »

Ils se regardèrent. Plus intensément que la dernière fois, c'est-à-dire, il y a deux heures. L'un et l'autre ne parlaient pas. Ce fut Ibuki qui prit la parole :

« Moi aussi... je t'aime. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à toi, que ce soit sur le terrain ou hors du terrain. Mais, je m'en suis rendu compte après ce premier baiser. »

Ibuki avait libéré l'un des poignets de Manabe. Il apporta sa main jusqu'aux cheveux du défenseur et les caressa légèrement.

« J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux couleur lavande. Ils sont doux et étincelants au soleil, j'adore ça. » Doucement, il passa une des mèches du jeune homme à lunettes derrière son oreille.

« J'aime beaucoup tes yeux, malheureusement cachés par ces lunettes. » Il retira les lunettes de Manabe pour mieux les contempler. « Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de mieux les voir que maintenant, et je me rends compte qu'ils sont débordant d'intelligence et absolument magnifique, tout comme toi. » Les yeux attendris par ces paroles, Manabe le regardait avec amour, le visage rouge.

« Et j'aimerai à nouveau goûter à tes lèvres. »

Manabe ne se fit pas prier. Il se redressa et embrassa Ibuki passionnément, et Ibuki y répondit avec plaisir. C'était à peu près le même baiser qu'ils avaient échangés deux heures plus tôt. Sauf que là, ils s'aimaient vraiment. C'était du véritable amour. Ils se séparèrent avec regrets, et Manabe enfoui son visage contre le torse musclé d'Ibuki.

« Voilà, maintenant, je t'aime à 100% » fit le défenseur en riant légèrement.

« Oui. On est réuni seulement grâce à un petit accident. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Ils étaient ensemble à présent.

Et seulement grâce à un accident, un agréable accident.

**Et voilà !:-D Comment vous avez trouvé ? C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple, et je ne connais pas trop IEGOGalaxy... donc j'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC. Une petite review ? **

**A la prochaine !:-D**


End file.
